Hidden Data
by Gay Witch
Summary: My first Digimon fic! It's shounen-ai, with some shoujo-ai. Tai x Izzy, from Izzy's point of view. PLEASE read and review! ^_^
1. Help at Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything to do with them. If I DID, I would be a VERY happy guy!  
  
A/N: This fic is shounen-ai, i.e., male/male love! Its also Tai/Izzy. Well, with a penname like Gay Witch, are you surprised?!? Hehehe!  
  
Oh, yeah, as I'm from England, I'll be using the English names!  
  
This is my first Digimon fic, so be gentle! Please give nice Reviews! ^_^  
  
-  
  
It's irritating when they all come round to mine. My mom doesn't mind though. She thinks it's nice to have so many people around.  
  
It means she can play the eccentric hostess.  
  
Me, well, whenever they all come round, I try to stay on my laptop as much as I can. Less conversation that way.  
  
The occasion THIS time, is a visit from Mimi. Right now, she's sat next to me on the couch, giggling with Yolei about fashion.  
  
There's Tai, Davis and Matt, all talking about girls, music and football, naturally.  
  
Sora and Kari are talking quietly about their boyfriends, TK and Matt, whilst TK is trying to make conversation with Jou and Ken is just sat there quietly, next to Cody.  
  
"Hey, Izzy! Come off that computer for a bit!" piped up Davis.  
  
Damn. They noticed me!  
  
"I will in a minute, Davis. This is very important."  
  
Sora gave me a small smile. "Anyone would think you were trying to avoid us, at the moment Izzy! Hiding something?" she arched her eyebrow, causing Kari and Mimi to laugh.  
  
I sighed, saved my work, and closed the laptop.  
  
Matt grinned at me, and slung his arm around his girlfriend. "You need a girlfriend! THAT will help you to open up a bit!"  
  
"Maybe I don't WANT a girlfriend," I muttered. I know, bad habit. I REALLY shouldn't mutter my thoughts when I'm uncomfortable!  
  
Mimi looked at me, raised an eyebrow, but mercifully, said nothing.  
  
"Drinks anyone?" my mom came in the door, holding a tray of assorted drinks. Whenever my friends are over, I seriously wonder if she just waits in the kitchen, then brings out random food and drink.  
  
I watched my friends all speak their gratitude, and drink thirstily. I passed.  
  
-  
  
That evening, they were all heading home. It had been a TERIBLE afternoon! They wouldn't let me back on my laptop.  
  
Mimi was the last to go.  
  
"Izzy, can I ask you something?" she looked at me concerned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When you said you didn't want a girlfriend, is that because you gay?" her face was set straight and serious, no mockery, just concern.  
  
I blushed, and nodded, slowly.  
  
Mimi squealed and clapped her hands together. "I KNEW it! Oh, Izzy! That's fantastic!!!" her voice was getting higher and louder.  
  
"Shhh!" I hissed. "No one else knows, not even mom. PLEASE Mimi, not a word, ok?"  
  
She calmed down, and nodded. "My lips are sealed!" she declared, making a zipping motion across her mouth.  
  
I smiled a bit. She could be a bit dizzy, but surprisingly I DID trust her.  
  
As she left, I sighed. It WAS nice to tell someone.  
  
-  
  
I woke up with a start, and groaned. The phone was ringing. I got out of bed and answered it.  
  
"Hum?" I grunted.  
  
"IZZY! It's MIMI! Hey, I'm going to do some shopping, and I want YOU to come!"  
  
"Huh?!? Why ME?!?"  
  
"So we can, you know, talk!" I swear she was winking down the other end of the phone. "And we can get a bite to eat. PLEEEEEAAAAAASE!"  
  
I sighed. "Ok, I'll meet you by that small café in an hour."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
I hung up.  
  
The phone instantly started to ring again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Izzy, it's Tai."  
  
I blushed. "Oh, h-hey Tai."  
  
"Listen, was just ringing, are you ok? You've seemed a bit distant recently..."  
  
"No, I'm fine. About to get dragged out with Mimi, though."  
  
He laughed. I like it when he laughs. He sounds so happy. "Well, good look with that!" His voice took on a more serious note. "Hey, Izzy, if you ever need to talk, erm, you know, you can, erm..."  
  
I smiled. "I know Tai. Thank you."  
  
"Hey don't mention it! Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up again. And I just KNEW Mimi would ask whom I liked.  
  
-  
  
"TAI?!?"  
  
"Could you SCREAM a bit louder? I don't think they quite heard you in Africa."  
  
Mimi clamped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, it's just, you know. For how long?"  
  
"Since the Digital world, when it was US, not Davis and company."  
  
Mimi sighed. "That's SO romantic!"  
  
Eager to change the subject, I asked: "So, how about you, Mimi? Any crushes?"  
  
I was shocked to see her blush, and she looked to the floor. "I DID have one...but he's kinda spoken for..."  
  
My mind raced. Who could it be? Then I realised.  
  
"MATT?!?"  
  
"Jeez, Izzy, scream a bit louder. Don't think they heard you in Africa." Mimi gave a small grin. I blushed.  
  
A smile then graced her lips.  
  
"But to woo your dream guy, you need an outfit!"  
  
My mouth hung open. "Woo?"  
  
She grabbed my hand, and charged around the stores, with her mission clear.  
  
-  
  
"Ok, Mimi, enough!"  
  
Mimi stopped in her tracks, with me trailing after her, carrying various bags and boxes. Naturally, Mimi had decided SHE needed some things too.  
  
"One more shop. PLEASE?" Her eyes went wide.  
  
"Fine." I sighed.  
  
We entered a shop, and she started looking through one of the racks.  
  
"Oooh, Izzy! This is a nice shirt!" she held out a linen beige shirt. "VERY nice!" Izzy put down some of the bags and went over to see.  
  
"Yes, VERY nice. Can we go?"  
  
Mimi was about to reply when they heard giggling.  
  
"Sora?" she murmured to Izzy.  
  
The looked behind the close racks, and Izzy saw her kissing.  
  
Mimi's eyes went wide. It wasn't Matt...  
  
"YOLEI?!?"  
  
-  
  
A/N: I know, slow starting, not great...but please don't flame me!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE FLAMED!!!  
  
Tell me what you think! 


	2. Unexpected Realisations

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I DID, I would be RICH!!!  
  
A/N: This story is shounen-ai, and some shoujo-ai. That means gay relationships; so if you don't like gay pairings, DON'T read! And I'm sorry for the delay!  
  
Anyway, please read, and tell me what you think!  
  
-  
  
"YOLEI?!?"  
  
Mimi instantly clamped a hand over her own mouth. Customers turned to stare, but only some managed that successfully, because of the clothes rack in the way, and the fact that is was towards the back of the shop.  
  
I blushed. "Lets go somewhere more...private?" I suggested. The two girls were both bright red, and nodded their heads.  
  
We walked out of the shop, pushing past some customers, quite a few of whom were mumbling about us.  
  
We decided to leave the mall, and headed towards the park.  
  
The sun was out, but thankfully the park was very quiet, the only sound being a few birds.  
  
As we walked, I looked at Mimi, who for once was speechless. She looked back at me, and gave a small smile.  
  
We found a patch of grass, completely deserted, and sat down.  
  
I decided to be the first to talk.  
  
"What about Matt?"  
  
Sora looked down. "He knows. Sort of. He knows I'm not...that way, if you get what I mean. He doesn't know about Yolei..."  
  
I looked at her. "But I thought you were both going out!"  
  
Sora looked away, and ran her hand through Yolei's long hair. Yolei took off her glasses, and polished them with her shirt, obviously uncomfortable.  
  
Sora turned to look at Mimi and me again. "Well, it's like a cover. This way, no one knows I'm gay, and it reduces the amount of fan girls on his case!"  
  
Yolei blushed. "Please don't tell him about me, guys. I don't want anyone to know..."  
  
Mimi waved her hand dismissively. "Hey, it doesn't matter! Izzy here has a secret of his own! He's-"  
  
Luckily for me, I saw it coming, and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Yolei raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled. "Hey, are you two..."  
  
Sora grinned. "You know, I WAS wondering!"  
  
They thought that me and Mimi...oh no! I could tell them I was gay, but I didn't want it to get back to Tai...  
  
I ran my free hand through my short red hair. "Erm, yeah, but tell NO ONE!" I blushed.  
  
The two girls got up and left, giggling. I let go of Mimi, and sat back on the cool grass.  
  
She looked at me. "You COULD have just told them Izzy!" she said.  
  
"And if Tai found out?"  
  
Mimi frowned. Then brightened. "Our next course of action is, finding out his views!" she declared.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Sexuality! He might even be homophobic!" she said this with such cheeriness, I was beginning to wonder what she was on...she brushed some of her pink hair from her face and stood up.  
  
"We have to be careful, Izzy!" she warned, but I knew she was enjoying this. Mimi loves getting involved in others love lives.  
  
Her head held high, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards home, her mission clear!  
  
-  
  
"A sleep over?"  
  
Mimi grinned. "Yeah! It'll be fun!"  
  
I looked at her in amazement. Fun? It would be terrible!  
  
"We cant. There isn't enough room here, and it would be unfair to only invite a few people!"  
  
Mimi frowned. "Well...we COULD just invite Tai..."  
  
I slapped my forehead. "Mimi..."  
  
"Well, can we at least invite everyone over? And no hiding behind your computer Izzy!"  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
-  
  
"Pass the drinks over, Sora."  
  
Here we are again. At my place. Mimi is sat next to me, and she has hidden my laptop. This is going to be fun...  
  
"Hey, have you guys been seeing the news recently?" Mimi grinned. "There's all this talk about equality for gay people!"  
  
Oh no.  
  
Sora blushed, and I saw her steal a glance at Yolei, who had in turn paled.  
  
"Gays?" asked Tai, looking up.  
  
"What? THOSE freaks?" Davis' really irritating voice cut through the air. I cringed. That kid was a little too upfront for me.  
  
"Freaks?" Mimi glared at him.  
  
"Well, you know. It's not natural is it? C'mon guys someone back me up!" Davis looked around.  
  
Matt decided it was safer to look away, not meeting eye contact with Sora.  
  
"What's your problem Davis?!?" Mimi was getting riled.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment..." Yolei stood up, and went into the bathroom.  
  
Cody too stood up. "Sorry guys, I really have to go home..."  
  
Kari and TK stood up, and followed him. Joe made his excuses, as did Ken.  
  
Mimi was still fuming.  
  
"Tai?" Davis looked at his idol. Tai looked at him, as sat there.  
  
My heart was in my mouth.  
  
Sora got up to check on Yolei.  
  
"Well, I think Davis has a point..." Tai mumbled. "How CAN being gay be normal? It's not natural. It's SUPPOSED to be boy and girl."  
  
I froze  
  
It felt like I had been punched in the gut.  
  
Mimi grabbed my arm, and looked at me. Her eyes held mine, in sorrow for what I was feeling.  
  
Uncomfortable, Tai left, followed by a relieved Davis.  
  
Sora brought out Yolei, holding the younger girl. Both had heard, and both looked shaken.  
  
I was shaking too, and I realised I was crying. I looked over at Matt, and his blue eyes pierced into me, in a moment of realisation. He then looked at his girlfriend, and offered her a small smile.  
  
The atmosphere was unbearable.  
  
-  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Please tell me! But if it's to tell me how wrong gay couplings ARE, then just don't bother! ^_^  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or very much actually, so suing me is pretty pointless! ^_^  
  
A/N: Ok, I know, I'm mean. Sorry to all Davis lovers! *Sweatdrops* Anyway, SOMEONE had to be the bad guy!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
-  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
I ignored the knocking at the door. I just sat and stared at the computer screen.  
  
"Izzy, your friend Mimi is here." I heard my mom walk away, and another approach.  
  
"Izzy, please let me in!" she pleaded.  
  
I sighed. They had been like this for three days. I needed some time to myself, but...  
  
I got up and opened the door. Mimi was stood there, forlorn. She hadn't even put on makeup. She gave me a watery smile and walked in.  
  
I closed my bedroom door.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Izzy. If I hadn't-"  
  
"No, Mimi, if it wasn't for you I would never have known." I sighed.  
  
Mimi pulled out a slip of paper. "I found out about this chat room. I know about how DANGEROUS they can be, but its one for closet gays. You can speak to people who understand. And it's all anonymous. Just thought you should give it a try..."  
  
I took the paper and smiled at her. "Thank you Mimi."  
  
She stepped forwards, and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I stood, before hugging her back.  
  
She pulled away, tears in her eyes. "If you ever want to talk...you know my number!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Take care Izzy. We all care about you."  
  
She opened the door, said good bye to my mom, and left.  
  
I sat back down at my desk, and opened up the website that Mimi had given me. At this point, anything was worth a shot!  
  
I logged into the website, as KI, which obviously are my initials. But they wouldn't be obvious on the Internet.  
  
KI: Is anyone there?  
  
I waited. Then, after a minute.  
  
Wildbrunette: Hey, KI  
  
KI: Hi. Erm, what to say...  
  
Wildbrunette: So, you're gay too?  
  
KI: yes.  
  
Wildbrunette: hey that's ok! Does anyone know?  
  
KI: just a friend of mine.  
  
Wildbrunette: how come?  
  
KI: some of my other friends are not what you would call gay friendly  
  
Wildbrunette: oh  
  
KI: sorry, I'm new at this  
  
Wildbrunette: me too. I hope you don't mind, that I'm only a guy on the net, and not a friend.  
  
I smiled. Well, he seemed nice enough. I was still going to be careful, because I'm not stupid, but at least I could talk to someone who understands.  
  
-  
  
"Hello Mrs. Izumi."  
  
"Why, hello Mimi."  
  
I heard voices as I turned off the computer. It had been three days, and I was actually feeling better. Well, a little anyway.  
  
I came out of my room, and saw Mimi. She beamed at me. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
My mom decided to leave. I felt bad for not telling her, but I hoped she knew I WOULD tell her, when I was ready.  
  
"I'm...better. Ish. Well, you know what I mean." I gave her a smile.  
  
"I'm glad. Now. Plan for today. You're coming out with me mister!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
But she grabbed my arm, and pulled me outside.  
  
-  
  
"So, what do you know about this mysterious guy?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
We were sat in the mall, in a coffee shop. Mimi was sipping a latte, and I had a hot chocolate.  
  
"He lives in the area. He's in the closet, because he's scared how his friends will take it."  
  
"He lives around here?!? You gonna meet him?!?"  
  
"MIMI! Have you ANY idea how dangerous that is?!?"  
  
"Oh, poo!" she wrinkled her nose. "Anyway, Tai asked me to take you over to his... he said he hasn't seen you in a while."  
  
I looked down.  
  
"I know Izzy, but remember HE doesn't. No one does! I've had Sora asking me if we've had a lovers tiff!" she grinned at that.  
  
I allowed myself to smile too. "I'm not sure... "  
  
"Izzy, you have to come clean! The closet is a dark and lonely place to be." Mimi looked at me with sincerity.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Hey, I'm not ALWAYS completely dizzy!"  
  
I smiled, and reached over the table, taking hold of her hand. "Thank you, Mimi. For being such a good friend."  
  
She smiled warmly. "So, lets go see Tai. Please? He IS worried about you."  
  
I nodded. But inside my stomach twisted. This was it. Soon, he would know.  
  
And our friendship would be on the line.  
  
-  
  
A/N: So? What do ya think? Any good? Please give me some feedback! And thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far! 


	4. Mimi's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! But if someone DOES, and is REALLY generous...*hint hint*  
  
A/N: For this chapter, its in Mimi's POV, just to get an alternate perspective on things. Otherwise I can only include that which Izzy experiences!  
  
Please give nice reviews! And don't read this if you're homophobic!  
  
-  
  
Finally! Izzy had agreed to come and see Tai! I squealed mentally. As dizzy as people think I am, I do actually know what's going on. I also have a few theories of my own...  
  
I knocked on the door to Tai's house. Tai opened it.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Erm, is Izzy with ya?" he looked past me.  
  
"Not today, but he's gonna come tomorrow!" I grinned, then looked mock- hurt. "Why, am not GOOD enough for you?!?"  
  
Tai grinned at me, and invited me in.  
  
Sat on the couch was Matt. Mmmm, Matt... He was sat back, with his gorgeous blonde hair, pale smooth skin...BAD thoughts Mimi! I mentally slapped myself. He winked at me and I smiled weakly at him. Tai left to go to his room for a minute.  
  
"He's on the computer." Explained Matt. "So, how's Izzy?"  
  
"He's ok." I wanted to avoid THAT subject.  
  
"Its ok Mimi. I know you and him aren't seeing each other. And I know about Izzy. I also think you know about Sora."  
  
My eyes went wide. Since when did MATT become so observant?  
  
"I'm not Tai!" he grinned.  
  
Did I say that out loud? I slapped my forehead. A bad habit of mine!  
  
"What do you think of Tai's little attitude problem then?" I asked him.  
  
Matt shook his head. "I'm not sure about that. But I'm FURIOUS at Davis!"  
  
"What's up you two?"  
  
Tai had come back in.  
  
"Heh, erm, well, see..." I stuttered.  
  
"Davis spilt ice cream on my new shirt." Said Matt coolly.  
  
How did he do that?  
  
Tai grinned. "So, Mimi, what can I do for ya?"  
  
"Just popped by to say high!" I answered cheerily. "On the computer, huh? Trying to be like Izzy I see!"  
  
Matt laughed. "He's been spending AGES on that thing! Probably chatting up anonymous girls on the net!" he winked.  
  
"You had better not be!" I exclaimed, albeit half-heartedly. "So...met anyone nice?"  
  
Tai blushed. He BLUSHED! That was a yes then!  
  
"Be careful on the net, Tai!" I warned.  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
"Is that who you're talking to now?" asked Matt.  
  
No answer.  
  
I grinned. Then a penny dropped...  
  
"Just a minute, I have to make a call..." I excused myself, and stood outside the front door. I rang Izzy.  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
"Oh, hey Mimi."  
  
"That guy, what was his name..."  
  
"Wildbrunette?"  
  
"Yeah, HIM. He online right now?"  
  
"Erm, yeah he is. He keeps having to go though."  
  
I squealed. "Mimi are you ok?" I could practically SEE him frowning.  
  
"I'm fine. Gotta go Izzy, bye!"  
  
I hung up.  
  
This should be interesting.  
  
-  
  
Matt and I waited in the living room. Tai was on the computer. Again.  
  
"Sorry about that." Tai apologised. "That persons gone now."  
  
I WAS tempted to ring Izzy, to see...but I didn't want to raise suspicion...ooooh! I felt like SUCH a secret agent!  
  
"Wow, Tai! Wooing the LADEEZ." Matt grinned.  
  
Tai grinned back and arched an eyebrow. "Do you expect anything less?"  
  
"Hmm, you're a quite a wild brunette, Tai!" Ok, THAT may have been a bit far...but his reaction was worth it.  
  
Tai choked on air, and looked at me in pure naked panic. I smiled sweetly. "What's wrong, Tai?"  
  
"Heh, erm, nothing..."  
  
Matt looked at me, as though I was supposed to know what was going on! Me? Innocent me? I mentally laughed.  
  
Tai and Matt shared a look, and smiled politely at me. They were thinking I had lost it. I didn't care.  
  
We put the TV on, and whilst they watched, I discreetly went to the little girls room.  
  
As I walked back, I noticed Tai's door was open. And something was still switched on. The computer. He had forgotten to turn it off!  
  
I KNOW that I should respect his privacy...  
  
Oh to hell with it!  
  
I gently opened the door, and looked at the screen. There was a conversation that hadn't been closed; despite the fact the other user was offline.  
  
KI? Who's KI? I frowned. KI...  
  
Koushiro Izumi. Of course!  
  
I snuck back out of the room, and joined the others by the TV.  
  
Just wait until tomorrow Izzy. You're gonna be in for a SHOCK!  
  
-  
  
A/N: Next chapter its back to Izzy! So, what did you think? Please be constructive...but NICE! Flames scare me.......... 


	5. Pains

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon, I only own the plot! So PLEASE don't sue! I don't make anything outta this! Hehehe!  
  
A/N: Back to Izzy's POV! Well, for the most part. But you'll see why. And I'm sorry for the delay! Had a touch of writers block! Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you hate it...then be gentle! *sweatdrops* Also, this chapter is kinda angsty.  
  
Oh yeah, this is GAY fiction, so no homophobes past this point!  
  
-  
  
The sun was beating down on me. Nothing like blaring heat to make you feel even MORE uncomfortable. I sighed. Why had I let Mimi talk me into this? She had practically squealed until I had agreed.  
  
I kicked a stone, and glared at the floor. Why ME? What had I done to deserve this? Why did I have to be such a freak?  
  
I frowned and then I heard someone come up to me. I turned to se Matt. He smiled at me. I gave a half smile back.  
  
"Off to Tai's?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. I've got some stuff I think I need to clear. But then...u know, don't you?" I looked up into his eyes, half afraid at his response. Stupid I know, but I couldn't help it.  
  
His blue eyes studied me. "What do you have to be afraid of? You and Tai have been through so much together. And I have to admit, I WAS sometimes jealous of the attention he gave you." He smiled at me.  
  
We were walking along the street, nearing Tai's home.  
  
"So...IS Mimi seeing anyone?" he said after a moment.  
  
I shook my head. "Why do you ask? I never thought of you two as being THAT close!"  
  
We stopped, and I looked at him. "Well...I have missed her when she's been away. Someone ELSE Tai knew more than me." I noticed a small blush on his cheeks.  
  
So THAT was it. I had no idea! But then, I wasn't the most observant when it came to stuff like this.  
  
"Tell her." I said. "She wont be here for long, before she goes home. Don't leave it too late."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Izzy? Playing matchmaker? You HAVE changed!"  
  
I laughed as well.  
  
"Well, good luck." Said Matt. "And be HONEST. Tai will appreciate it." Then he turned and left.  
  
I shielded my eyes from the sun, and walked on, by myself.  
  
Then across the street, I saw Davis, and some other soccer players. I didn't want to speak to HIM at the moment.  
  
"HEY! IZZY!"  
  
Damn.  
  
"Er, hi Davis."  
  
"Haven't seen you in AGES!" he was bursting with enthusiasm. "Hey, guys, this is Izzy, a friend of me and Tai!"  
  
The largest of the players studied me. "I've seen you before." He frowned. "At the café with that girl? The other day..." his eyes narrowed.  
  
My stomach lurched. Mimi hadn't been exactly discreet that day...  
  
"Oh yeah, him and Mimi?" Asked Davis. "They're seeing each other!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" snarled the soccer player. "But he's a fag!"  
  
Davis looked extremely confused for a second, before he paled. But I could guess that I was far paler.  
  
The soccer player grabbed me by the collar, and slammed me into the wall.  
  
Pain shot up my back, and I gritted my teeth.  
  
"So, are you?" hatred was in this guys eyes, and I looked down.  
  
"He IS!" he cried triumphantly. He threw me to the floor, and I held back the tears forming.  
  
Davis stood watching. "Dude...Izzy...that's sick." He looked away.  
  
The last thing I remember, is being pulled up, and a fist flying at my face.  
  
-  
  
"Izzy?"  
  
It hurt. I wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
"IZZY!"  
  
I opened my eyes, slowly, and saw a pair of large chocolate brown eyes looking back.  
  
"Don't move. Mimi's gone to get help."  
  
"T-Tai?" My mouth was bruised and swollen.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"N-nothing..." I was shaking. He cradled me, and looked around in a panic.  
  
"MIMI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
  
I turned my head slightly, to see a girl with pink hair running towards me, and then there were sirens...  
  
Then darkness again.  
  
-  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
They took him inside, and told us to wait.  
  
Izzy...  
  
I looked at Tai, and took hold of his hand.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be ok, Tai." I wished I was a sure as I sounded.  
  
Tai looked at me. "But who would DO that to him?!?" I saw anger burn in his eyes, as they filled up with tears.  
  
"I don't know..." I said weakly. I didn't feel too good. Kinda like nausea, but without the running to the toilet.  
  
I excused myself for a minute, and went to the bathroom anyway. I held my head over the toilet basin waiting for the feeling to stop.  
  
I sat up, and went over to the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror. I splashed some cold water on my face, and tried to look reasonable...  
  
But what's the point?!?  
  
I grabbed the edges of the sink, and cried. And I couldn't stop.  
  
-  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"Yes, and you two are?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
"It IS only family you know."  
  
"Oh for HEAVENS sake!"  
  
I turned to see the voice of Izzy's mom, as she ran towards us. Izzy's father wasn't far behind.  
  
"They HELPED him! LET THEM IN!" she bellowed, angry and upset.  
  
"And you are...?"  
  
"HIS PARENTS!" Mrs Izumi was starting to turn ugly.  
  
The nurse noticed, and nodded.  
  
"Come this way."  
  
We were led through into a room, where Izzy was sat in bed. He gave us all a small smile.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He looked terrible. Bruises and cuts, and there were monitors and stuff attached to him.  
  
"He looks worse than he is." Said the nurse. "He should be ok by tomorrow, but we want to keep him in overnight for observation."  
  
Mr and Mrs Izumi stood at looked at their son. "Oh Izzy..." said Mrs Izumi. They sat by his bedside, and held their son.  
  
I looked at Tai, and we stepped outside.  
  
Stood there was Davis, and he looked pale.  
  
"Davis?" Asked Tai.  
  
"How's Izzy?"  
  
"Awake. Wait, how did you know..."  
  
He swallowed. "I have something to tell you..."  
  
-  
  
A/N: SO? How was it? Again, I'm sorry for the delay! Heh! Anyways, please review! I need feedback! Pretty please? 


	6. Discovery and Healing

Disclaimer: No I haven't recently bought Digimon so I still don't own it!  
  
A/N: I WAS cruel, to hurt Izzy! And also to make Davis such a jerk...  
  
But its my fic so HA! I don't care! All is needed for my plot! *Laughs evilly*  
  
This is back in Izzy's POV, but its only small! I have writers block!  
  
Anyway, please review!  
  
-  
  
"Mom! Stop fussing!" I protested as my mom tried again to get my hair straightened and trying to get me to look presentable.  
  
"Dear, we have to go. Goodbye son, we'll be back in an hour." Said Dad. He ruffled my now not so messy hair.  
  
"We won't be long, dear." My mum kissed me on the forehead.  
  
I smiled at them. "I'll be fine."  
  
They both left, waving to me, and saying goodbye to Mimi and Tai who were outside.  
  
A second after they had gone, something flew through the door.  
  
Davis?  
  
He landed backwards, awkwardly, on the floor.  
  
"Ow..." he moaned.  
  
Oh no. Tai...he must have found out...Tai was pretty handy with his fists.  
  
But no...  
  
"TAI! LET ME AT THE LITTLE..."  
  
"MIMI! Calm DOWN!"  
  
I saw a very distressed girl dragging a very desperate brunette into the room.  
  
"DAVIS?!? HOW COULD YOU!" she shrieked, before slumping in Tai's arms.  
  
I sat up in the bed. "Mimi..."  
  
Tai looked at Davis. "Davis...how could you..."  
  
Davis started to cry. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what to do, I-"  
  
He looked at me. "I didn't know and I was scared..."  
  
I looked at him. I didn't know what to think or what to feel. What SHOULD I feel? How should I react? This was too confusing...  
  
"Davis... does what I am matter so much?"  
  
He didn't look at me.  
  
"Look, one thing you can do is talk to the police..." I took a deep breath. "Give them the identities of those who did this. Please."  
  
Davis wiped his eyes. He stood up. "I-I'm gonna go...I'm sorry Izzy, I really am."  
  
Then he walked out.  
  
Mimi twiddled her thumbs. "Does anyone want anything? I'm gonna go get some water."  
  
Tao looked at her. "I'll have a soda please."  
  
As soon as she had gone, Tai slumped in the guest chair.  
  
"Don't EVER scare me like that again!" he looked at me warningly. Then a smile spread across his tan-coloured cheeks.  
  
"But I'm glad you're ok."  
  
"Thanks. And thanks for helping me. You were the one who found me, weren't you?"  
  
Tai nodded. "Hey, Izzy. Davis told me. Everything."  
  
Uh oh. I looked at him, panicked. He wasn't looking at me, but at the wall.  
  
"Izzy...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because..." I swallowed. "I didn't want to loose your friendship. And after what you and Davis said the other day..."  
  
Tai looked at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry. I should have been there for you." He looked up at me, those chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Izzy, you're my friend. And I would never hate you, no matter what."  
  
Mimi walked back in. "Sorry I overheard." She handed Tai his soda, and sat on the bottom of my bed, sipping her water.  
  
"I think you BOTH need to know something." She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Now, how best to do this...oh I know!" She beamed at us both.  
  
Ok, its official. Either I have REALLY bad concussion, or Mimi has flipped.  
  
"Allow me to handle the introductions." She continued. "KI, meet Wildbrunette. Wildbrunette meet KI. I believe you've met before."  
  
Tai choked on his soda, some of it coming out of his nose.  
  
I just sat there. Stunned. Wait what was I forgetting? Oh yeah, breathing.  
  
"You're...KI?"  
  
I nodded. Then I realised... "YOU'RE GAY?!?"  
  
"Izzy! Not so loud..."  
  
"BUT, BUT YOU'RE GAY?!?"  
  
My mind COMPLETELY blew. But wait... I paled.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I whispered in a low voice. "I told Wildbrunette about the guy I like..."  
  
Mimi's eyebrows rose, and she looked at Tai. "This might be interesting..." she grinned.  
  
Louder she said, "I'm gonna go use the little girls room. I wont be a moment."  
  
She walked out grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Tai watched her go, then came over and sat on the bed right besides me.  
  
"So...you're the guy I've been talking to on the net?"  
  
I nodded. My voice had decided to go on strike.  
  
"Izzy..." he looked at me, then up at the ceiling. Was that a tear in his eye?  
  
"Do you...like me?" he asked.  
  
I froze. What do I say? Is he sad, because he's gonna reject me? I mentally slapped myself. For ONCE Koushiro Izumi, you WILL be honest.  
  
"...yes"  
  
A/N: And just to be mean, I'm gonna leave it there! Hehehe! Please review and tell me what you all think! 


	7. Fluffiness for all!

Disclaimer: I know people hate me right now for that cliffhanger! I wont do it again! I SWEAR! *Crosses fingers behind his back*  
  
Hehehe! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I THINK there will be one more after this, I'm not sure!  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
-  
  
"...yes."  
  
Silence.  
  
What had I done?  
  
What had I said?  
  
The silence was actually starting to hurt my ears.  
  
Oh god, Tai, say something, ANYTHING.  
  
He was sat, frozen. Time stood still. Then my breath gave a small hitch, and I felt the tears well up.  
  
Startled out of his shock, Tai looked at me in alarm.  
  
"Whoa, hey Izzy, don't cry, please..."  
  
"I-I can't help it!" I sniffed, and turned away from him, burying my bruised face into the pillow, sobbing softly.  
  
I wanted him to go. How can he stand to be anywhere near me? Even if he IS gay...  
  
He can do so much better.  
  
Then I felt someone try to turn me over. I looked up, my sight distorted through the tears. Tai was crying too.  
  
"Izzy, don't. Please. Please don't cry."  
  
He wiped his own tears, and then used his thumb to wipe mine gently off my cheeks.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry, SO sorry..."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
He leant forwards. I could feel his warm breath near me. His lips gently brushed mine, softly, lovingly. Then his lips came over mine, and locked me in a passionate kiss.  
  
I was stunned! Tai, KISSING me?!?  
  
Shaking slightly, I put my arms around his neck, drawing him in closer, his body closer to mine. I felt his tongue against my lips, probing, then it was in my mouth, caressing and exploring.  
  
He pulled away for a breath.  
  
"Hey, that's ONE way to cheer you up!" He grinned, and I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush.  
  
Then I heard a squeal at the door. Startled, I looked over Tai's shoulder, and he turned around also.  
  
"You two are SO CUTE!" Mimi's voice was getting higher and higher.  
  
"MIMI!" If my blush was bad before... "How long have you been watching?!?"  
  
The pink haired girl grinned. "Long enough, Izzy!" she winked.  
  
Tai turned back to look at me. "Well, if she wants a show..." he smirked, before leaning again over me, and kissed me passionately, taking my breath away.  
  
-  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
I had to get out of that hospital! I stood outside and fanned myself. That was SUCH an intense thing to walk into!  
  
But I was SO squealing inside! That was FANTASTIC! Matchmaker Mimi shoots and she SCORES!  
  
I punched the air, then realised that people were giving me funny looks. I shrugged it off. I didn't CARE!!!!  
  
I walked off from the hospital, and past the police station. I saw a policeman escorting some young lads. Stood to the side was Davis, not looking at them. Wait did that mean that he...?  
  
I walked over to him.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
He looked at me, and then smiled. "I did it..." he said shakily. "But now, I don't think I'm gonna be on the team anymore..."  
  
I grabbed him and hugged him.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!" I said. "Izzy would be SO grateful!"  
  
I pulled away. "So are you all pro gay now?"  
  
Davis gave me a cheeky grin. "Yeah I guess I am!" he thumped his chest proudly.  
  
"Good, or else all four would SO..." I clamped my hand over my mouth. Oooops.  
  
"Four?!? WHO ELSE?!?!"  
  
"Heh, erm, Sora and Yolei?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
I giggled. "Never mind Davis, what with you being so pro gay and all!"  
  
Davis sighed. "Aww, man, this is too much to take!"  
  
He shrugged, and gave me a wave before heading home.  
  
Smiling, I walked off too. I only had one day left, then I had to go. But at least I got Tai and Izzy together!  
  
Maybe one day, I'LL have some luck in love!  
  
-  
  
Izzy's POV  
  
I was sat in the cab, taking me to the airport.  
  
I didn't want Mimi to leave.  
  
She had been SO good to me!  
  
Tai was sat next to me. He looked at me and smiled, holding my hand tightly.  
  
I had been let out of hospital, but I was still fairly bruised. Tai had promised to nurse me back to health! That scared me a little, but it was sweet of him to offer!  
  
The cab pulled up, and Tai paid the fare.  
  
We walked inside, hand in hand.  
  
There in the middle, stood Mimi, surrounded by our friends.  
  
"TAI! IZZY!" she shrieked, waving her arms madly.  
  
Tai swept me up off the ground, and ran over to Mimi. They were all there, everyone. Except one...  
  
"Where's Matt?" I asked, as Tai put me down gently.  
  
Mimi looked saddened for a moment. "He hasn't turned up I guess." She gave a small shrug. Then beamed.  
  
"But I am SO happy for you two!" she bounced slightly, clapping her hands, as if to emphasise her enthusiasm.  
  
I smiled, and carefully hugged her. I WAS still fairly bruised and sore!  
  
"That's me!" Said Mimi, with a little sigh.  
  
She turned to Tai. "I've done all I can! You take care of him you hear?!?"  
  
Tai smiled, and slung an arm round my shoulders protectively.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"GOOD!" she turned to the others, and said her goodbyes.  
  
She picked up her suitcase, and turned to leave, when I heard a shout.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
We all turned and saw Matt running towards us.  
  
"What took you?!?" asked TK.  
  
"Damn traffic," he muttered, very out of breath. He looked up at Mimi. "Did you think I wasn't gonna come?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Bye Matt!"  
  
Matt suddenly lunged forwards, and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her fiercely. He pulled away, leaving Mimi shocked and blushing. He looked at me.  
  
"Decided to take your advice Izzy!" he smiled.  
  
Mimi glared at me. "How DARE you secretly play matchmaker!" but she laughed, and threw her arms around Matt's neck, kissing him back.  
  
"Wait for me?" she asked.  
  
"I will." Matt nodded; both had tears in their eyes.  
  
Mimi smiled broadly. I held onto Tai closely, and we all waved, as Mimi turned and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
As the other began to talk amongst themselves, Tai and me went outside.  
  
"We owe her a lot ya know." He said  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"C'mon, lets go home." He grinned, kissing me on the lips.  
  
"Damn, whenever you do that, I feel like I'd agree to anything!" I smirked.  
  
"Oh REALLY now?" Tai hitched up an eyebrow, and we both laughed.  
  
As we walked to get a cab home, I thought to myself...  
  
Life is good.  
  
-  
  
A/N: So? I know, it was VERY fluffy, but anyone who has read my other work from other fandoms should know that by now! I hope it gave you all a fuzzy feeling in your stomachs! (Hopefully NOT nausea!) I think I might write an epilogue.what do you all think? Please give nice reviews and feedback! 


End file.
